The Power In That Name
by MikanGeunSuk
Summary: kasihku/ A-apa..!/ Kau. Kekasih Uchiha Sasuke/ seorng pemuda memaksa menjadi kekasihnya. tentu bukan tanpa alasan. padahal Sakura tidak pernah mengenal pemuda itu sebelumnya. termasuk tidak mengenal arti dari nama "Uchiha" yang disandangnya. Warning Inside! AU, OOC, Rnr?


**#FanfictFES #TPITN #Mikangeunsuk**

 **|| The Power in That Name | Chapter 1 | SasuSaku, Uchiha Family | Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto | M for Lime | Romance, Hurt / Comfort | Alternative Universe | Original Story by Mikan desu |**

 **Original Title basic on one of chapter in Naruto Manga. (volume 59)**

 **Warning : Thypo, OOC, alur seenaknya. Ngacak. Ndak jelas.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mungkin ini karma. Karena pada malam sebelumnya, sebelum tidur, Sakura sudah memohon pada Tuhan untuk menjadikan hidupnya lebih mendebarkan.

Tapi-

Bukan seperti ini yang gadis itu inginkan.

Paling tidak, nggak perlu secepat ini kan, Tuhan?!

"Kau adalah Kekasihku."

Jika tidak ingat dimana mereka sekarang -yaitu di kantin sekolah, dengan dirinya yang sedang menyantap seporsi ramen ukuran jumbo, SENDIRIAN- Sakura akan berteriak keras.

" Apa maksudmu?" Ucapnya dengan mulut penuh makanan pada seraut wajah tampan di hadapannya ini,

"Kau. Pacarku." Ujarnya penuh penekanan. Wajah rupawannya tampak mengernyit tak suka dengan cara Sakura menelan habis makanannya dalam sekali kunyahan.

"Apa!? Sejak kapan?"

"Hari ini."

Dia adalah seorang pemuda, berambut raven kelam dengan gaya mencuat ke belakang. Persis seperti... pantat ayam (?). Namun juga tinggi. Tampan. Tampak dari kalangan berada - karena aksesoris di tubuhnya tampak berkilap dengan label "branded" -. Menyatakan cinta dengan tiba-tiba -jika bisa dibilang itu adalah pernyataan cinta-. Dengan tidak perlu bertanya bahwa ini adalah pernyataan cinta pertama bagi Sakura ! Atau lebih tepatnya mungkin sebuah pemaksaan. Padahal Sakura merasa tak pernah mengenal pemuda ini sebelumnya. Dan juga mereka, tidak pernah saling dekat dalam bentuk apapun juga

Tapi, menjadi seorang kekasih? Apa pemuda itu sudah gila?!

"Aku tidak mau!" Jerit gadis itu tiba-tiba. Suara kencangnya lantas membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh kantin sekolah. Meski sebenarnya keberadaan pemuda tampan ini memang sudah menyita perhatian hampir sebagian besarnya.

"Terserah. Aku bilang KAU PACARKU. aku tidak butuh persetujuanmu!" Ucapnya angkuh dengan sepasang onyx yang berpendar dengan kesan meremehkan

"Apa-apaan itu? Itu namanya pemaksaan!"

"Hn."

"Dan tidak romantis!"

"Kau ingin sesuatu yang romantis? Datanglah. Jam 8. Taman selatan Konoha."

Lalu pemuda itu pergi. Meninggalkan gadis merah muda itu seorang diri.

Gadis berhelai merah muda itu hanya bisa terdiam. Tak mengerti dengan yang barusan terjadi dalam hidupnya. Apa-apaan pemuda itu? Apa dia alien yang datang dari planet lain? Atau sejenis makhluk astral yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuk mengganggu hidupnya?

Gadis itu uring-uringan sendiri. Persis seperti orang stress di tengah keramaian kantin. Ingatannya berusaha menggali sosok antah berantah yang baru saja memaksa menjadi pacarnya tersebut.

Hey, bukankah itu bagus untukmu, Haruno Sakura? Selama ini kan kau selalu menjadi SARU-SATUNYA jomblowati di kalangan teman-temanmu. Ini kesempatan pertama-mungkin juga yang terakhir- untuk dirimu mendapatkan pacar. Lagipula pemuda raven itu kan not so bad, bukan?!

"Aaarggghhh... bukan itu masalahnya." Gadis itu memulai monolognya sendiri.

"Masalahnya, dia jauh dari tipeku. Memang tampan sih, tapi... "

"Aduuhh bagaimana ini?" Helaian merah mudanya tampak mulai acak-acakan.

"Dan apa tadi dia bilang? " gadis itu berusaha mengingat ucapan si pemuda.

"Jam 8? Ibuku bisa membunuhku!" Jeritnya tiba-tiba. Tentu karena jam 8 sudah melanggar jam malamnyal Namun pandangan di sekelilingnya tampak maklum. Hey, dia kan si Sakura, cewek aneh penghuni kelas Sepuluh yang terkenal itu.

Gadis itu memang terkenal,

Sebagai si jago makan nomor satu seantero Konoha School of Science.

.

.

.

Sakura memilih mendiamkan saja permintaan konyol pemuda antah berantah itu dan memilih berkonsentarsi menghabiskan 1 pack keripik pedas kesukaannya sambil berguling nyaman di kasur. Namun hatinya tidak tenang. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Perasaan yang persis ketika dirinya melewatkan sarapan sebelum berangkat sekolah.

Maka saat keripik pedasnya sudah habis, dan Sakura masih saja merasa tidak tenang, gadis itu nekat menyelinap pergi dari rumah. Mengendap-endap lewat halaman belakang seperti maling jemuran.

Untung hari ini sang Ibu tampaknya sedang banyak pekerjaan dan tidak terlalu mengawasinya dengan ketat. Tapi kalau sang Ibu sampai tahu dia kabur, habislah sudah. Tamat riwatnya seperti legenda malin kundang.

Tepat satu blok sebelum taman selatan Konoha dan gadis itu nyaris -memang sudah- telat 1 jam.

Sakura berpikir, apa jangan-jangan pemuda itu cinta masa kecilnya? Yang kembali lagi ke kehidupannya saat mereka sudah remaja seperti cerita cinta di kisah roman picisan?

Dan mungkinkah sekarang taman itu sudah berubah indah dengan segala kelap-kelip lampunya seperti di film-film drama?

Pikiran gadis itu mulai melantur kemana-mana.

Dan memang, saat tiba disana semua itu hanya ada dalam imajinasi liar gadis itu saja.

Namun pemuda itu sudah menunggunya. Di balik mobil berwarna hitam yang kental dengan nuansa maskulin tersebut. Lagi-lagi pemuda itu langsung memaksanya masuk ke dalam mobil begitu saja saat dia tiba disana.

"Baju tidur? Kau sudah siap rupanya." Pemuda itu kembali menyindir penampilan gadis di sebelahnya sambil membiarkan onyxnya menelisik liar, mengamati penampilannya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala

"Apa maksudmu? Kita mau kemana?" Gadis itu merinding saat tatapan Sasuke seolah berhenti di area sekitar dadanya.

"Selera baju tidurmu buruk sekali ! Itu seperti piyama anak TK ketimbang gaun tidur anak SMU." Ucapnya tajam. Iris onyxnya yang kembali mengamati dengan detail membuat Sakura bergidik lagi.

"Pilihlah gaun tidur sutra. Dengan potongan dada rendah. atau hanya lingerie tipis yang menonjolkan lekuk tubuhmu. Kau kan memiliki dada yang cukup indah." Lancar sekali pemuda itu berbicara mengenai detail tubuh gadis di depannya sementara wajah Sakura memerah karena malu.

"Apa urusannya denganmu !?" Cicit Sakura, ada nada takut dalam suaranya.

"Tentu ada. Kita kan mau menghabiskan waktu romantis bersama." Sebuah seringai nan sexy menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Saat itu alarm bahaya dalam diri gadis itu berbunyi keras.

"Turunkan aku! Kita mau kemana? Kita bahkan belum saling mengenal. Dan...TOLONG AKU DICULIK!" Teriak gadis itu heboh sendiri sampai membuat pemuda raven di sebelahnya menutup telinga karena suara bisingnya

"Tidak akan ada yang menculikmu bodoh! Kita hanya akan datang ke suatu tempat. Yang mengasyikan..." Goda pemuda itu dengan senyuman nakalnya.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Namaku Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke." Pemuda itu dengan cepat memberitahu namanya.

"Siapa yang peduli? TOLONG TURUNKAN AKU!" Teriak Sakura lagi.

"Kau kan yang tadi bilang mau tau namaku." Empat sudut siku tercetak di dahi pemuda itu.

"Oh iya..." Gadis itu menepuk dahi lebarnya. "Aku Haruno Saku-..."

"Aku sudah tahu." Jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Gadis itu mengerut keheranan

"Kau lupa siapa namaku? Aku Uchiha..." Ujarnya dengan nada angkuh yang nyata.

Dan saat itu Haruno Sakura belum mengerti arti nama "Uchiha" yang sesungguhnya...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **====oooooo======**


End file.
